


Cheating Isn't Bad If You Don't Get Caught

by amelia_mont



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Basically this happens before Falsettos and then is all the same, But is shorter, Cheating, Coming of Age, English is not my first language so sorry, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Marvin is one year older than Whizzer, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Trina is Marvin's Highschool SweetHeart, Whizzer Going Down happens when they were in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_mont/pseuds/amelia_mont
Summary: Marvin is straight- well, he believed that until he got his first girlfriend. Trina is disgustingly sweet. And Marvin hates it.Long story short, he begins cheating on her with a pretty boy of brown eyes.And now he is playing a game of hide and seek. One whose failure ends with Marvin accepting himself. And Marvin hates losing.





	1. "I'm still straight"

Marvin closed his locker and took a big breath. Then, he whispered to himself “I am Marvin Cohen. I am still straight. I am confused. I have a girlfriend and I love her.”

It had become a habit. A way to convince himself that he was none different to other boys of his age. But lately, he had begun to have doubts.  Maybe he _was_ different. He shook his head and head to the chess club. He was proud to say he was the president, but that was lame. He had no friends -except his girlfriend Trina- and wasn’t even bullied. No one cared about him, he was invisible. The sadder part, was that he didn’t care about it. It was fine for him. He didn’t care about the other students either.

He arrived at the club and realized that it was Saturday. No one came by on Saturday. He smiled, he was going to be alone. He liked that. It was nice.

He liked nice things.

He spent all morning there, not playing chess, reading books. He just liked playing chess with people- no, let me rephrase that. He just liked playing chess _against_ people.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door and then a few confident and loud steps. Was it a bully? A guy who wanted to jerk off in secret?  

“Hello? Is there anybody in here?”

Who the fuck was this guy and why did he talk as if he were on a horror movie? Marvin got up from where he was sitting behind a bookshelf. He stared at the tall boy who was wearing a letterman jacket and a confident smile on his face.

“Hey!”

“Hey”

There was an awkward moment of silence before Marvin spoke again.

“Do you need something?”

“Uhm, yeah actually. I want to sign in the chess club” 

Marvin couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. He definitely didn’t look like a chess kind of guy.  The boy chuckled.

“Yeah, I know what you´re thinking. And no, I don’t like chess. I think it’s boring but… there is this theatre class I want to skip and for some reason this club is the only one allowed to skip a class? So, here I am.”

Marvin rolled his eyes at the explanation. He didn’t like chess and theatre? Marvin didn’t like him.

“I’m Whizzer by the way, Whizzer Brown. Baseball club.”

Whizzer? What kind of name was that?

“Marvin Cohen”

Another moment of awkwardness and Whizzer cleared his throat.

“So... Where’s the president?”

“I am the president”

“Oh” Whizzer smirked.

“What’s so funny?” Marvin glared at him.

“Nothing, it’s just… you don’t seem like the type to be a leader”

“Maybe you just don’t know me”

“Maybe you just aren’t”

Marvin clenched his teeth.

“Where do I sign?”

“Just write your name in that paper” Marvin pointed at a paper on a table and sat down to read ignoring him completely.

“Right” Whizzer looked at him confused and proceed to write his name. Then he looked again at Marvin who was engrossed in his reading. He analysed him. He was kind of cute. Well, he was short and chubby, but he had really nice eyes. And the way his hair fell on his face was special.

Marvin suddenly smiled a little at something he had read and Whizzer blushed.

Yes, in that moment he decided he needed to kiss that guy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you like this! <3


	2. "ASSHOLE!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina decides to give another step in her relationship with Marvin, who is developing a weird enmity with Whizzer.

“And then Jennifer told me that I was a prude because I had never had sex. Can you believe that? I told her that we were just taking our time to be comfortable with each other. Did she leave me alone? Of course not! She told me that you didn’t like me, that any other boy would have already tried to get me laid. She is such a nosy! ...”

Trina was talkative. And since Marvin was her boyfriend, he had the duty to listen to all her rambling. Marvin hated that. He thought she was a sweet girl, but she was annoying as hell!

“… What do you think Marvin? Marvin? Are you even listening to me?”

“Uh? Yeah, of course. Sorry, what did you say?”

Trina rolled her eyes but answered. “If tonight you’re free. You know, so we can... do it, for the first time”.

“Oh” Marvin went silence. Did he wanted to have sex with Trina?  He was supposed to, but he was nervous. Maybe he only needed to try it, and then he would like it. Yes, that was it. He only needed to try it.

“Marvin? Are you okay?” “Uh, yeah sure. Tonight. In my house.” He smiled at her kindly and she smiled back. She leaned and gave him a small kiss in his lips.

He watched as she cheerfully went to her history class and then walked to the chess club to finish some boring math homework.

When he arrived he gladly found only a few members playing silently. He smiled a bit and then sat down on his usual table. He had a short moment of peace until the door wide open…

“Hey Marvin!”

He frowned confused and watched as Whizzer sat down next to him.

“How ‘ya doin?” “Why do you care?” That only made Whizzer grin.

“I don’t, just trying to be polite” “Well, you don’t need to.”

Marvin sunk his head in his homework to give the conversation an end, but Whizzer wouldn't give up so easy.

“You don’t have to be so rude, you know? Maybe if you were nicer you would have friends.”

Marvin turned red and glared at him with anger. And Whizzer loved to see him that way.

The short boy opened his mouth to give a witty respond, but no word came out.  He just stared at the floor pissed without knowing what to say. Then he mumbled something “Maybe if you… eh… If you...”

“Huh?”

“ASSHOLE!”

Whizzer was taken back by the sudden yell, and hardly noticed that Marvin had picked up all his things and left the room red of anger and embarrassment. When he came to his senses he called him, but it was too late.

Marvin had already stormed out humiliated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are short, but I will try to update frequently c:
> 
> If you like this please leave kudos and comment! <3


	3. "Just For Today"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin has a little break down on his own way, and lets himself suffer for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty I guess? So I thought I should warn about it. Yeah.

In the bathroom the loud noise of the water falling from the tap covered the disgusting noises of Marvin throwing up.

The boy hugged the toilet with tears in his eyes as the sickening smell of vomit filled his wrinkled nose. He stood up, threw some water on his face and took a big breath. It was over.

He put a fake little smile in his face and headed to his room, where Trina was sleeping naked. Marvin woke her up and told her quietly that her parents would worry. Trina nodded, kissed him, and after dressing up she finally left Marvin’s house.

Marvin laid awake the next hour, and the following, and the following, until the sun was already out, and he had to go to school.

 

***

 

Marvin looked like a zombie. He hadn’t slept at all that night, and if the big dark bags under his red eyes weren’t proof enough, his messy hair and slow demeanour certainly were.

Not that anyone really care. Trina was way to happy to notice the strange behaviour of his boyfriend.

Marvin decided to skip all his classes. He went to the chess club and stayed there in the floor, sitting in silence for hours. He didn’t read a book. He just sat there, trying not to think. Some students came by, but he ignored them until they left.

He was broken. He wasn’t sad, just broken. He couldn’t function. _“Just for today”_ He thought _“Just for today I’ll let myself be this mess.”_

Tomorrow he would put his mask again. He would kiss her girlfriend and pretend to enjoy it. He would learn to love her. He would marry her. They would have a family. They would have a happy ending. And everything would be alright.

But not today. Today he was allowed to hurt, to admit he was a lie. That his whole fucking life was and would be a big fucking lie.

He didn’t notice the loud steps and the boy who sat by his side until he spoke.

“I won’t ask you shit as ‘are you okay?’ cause clearly you aren’t. So, what happened?”

Marvin stared at him at first, with eyes tired and blinking slowly as to decide if Whizzer was really there or it was only his mind playing tricks on him. He then stared at his hands confused trying to process the question.

“Did your girlfriend broke up with you?”

In a common day Marvin would aggressively told him that it wasn’t any of his business and left the room. But this time he just shook his head slowly. Whizzer decided to stop asking and stared at the short boy who was absently playing with his thumb. Whizzer could tell that Marvin wasn’t really there. But the nervous hand playing was really annoying, and Whizzer was getting nervous himself.

With a quick movement he took Marvin’s hand on his own, so he would stop. Marvin slowly and confused stared at him and at their hands. He didn’t do anything. Why would he? It was nice. Marvin liked that, he hoped Whizzer would do that more often. But of course, he wasn’t going to admit that tomorrow. Tomorrow he wasn’t going to like grabbing a pretty boy’s hand. Tomorrow he wouldn’t care.

But today wasn’t tomorrow, so he let himself enjoy Whizzer’s warm and strangely soft hand. Just for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters on a day? Hell yeah  
> Leave kudos and comment if you like this!


	4. "Closet Case"

Whizzer walked by the hallways humming and smiling. He had woken up happy, and he was ready to enjoy the day. He greeted some baseball players and headed to the chess club. Today Whizzer wanted to get laid, and he wanted to do it with Marvin.

If he only wanted to have sex, he could simply go to one of his one stands acquaintances. But that was boring. Whizzer wanted a challenge. And Marvin was exactly that.

He opened the door loudly and quickly found Marvin in his usual spot. He seemed to be doing okay. Whizzer had had breakdowns before, and he knew that if someone saw him like that he wouldn’t want to be reminded of it. So, he decided not to ask about it to Marvin.

He sat down next to him and smirked at the annoyed glance Marvin sent him.

“What do you want?”

“Oh darling, why are you always so defensive?” Whizzer said in a flirty tone.

“Why are you always so damn annoying?”

“Oh, come on. You like it.” He started playing softly with Marvin’s hair gaining a blush from the other.

“Stop it.” Whizzer didn’t stop. “Are you gay or something? Cause I’m not. So please leave.”

_“A closet case?”_ Thought Whizzer amused. When he didn’t respond Marvin got more nervous.

“D-Did you hear me?” At the lack of response Marvin got up ready to leave but Whizzer stopped him by his wrist. He pulled him close to him and Marvin stared at him surprised. He looked afraid, but at the same time he didn’t want to stop him from whatever he was going to do. So, Whizzer didn’t stop.

With a fast and precise movement, he caught Marvin lips on his own. For a moment it looked as it Marvin was going to reciprocate, but then he pulled away flushed and angry.

“What the fuck are you doing?! Someone could have seen us!”

_“He isn’t worried about his girlfriend, he is worried about his reputation”_ Thought Whizzer confused and astound. _“Yes, he is definitely a closet case.”_

Calmly Whizzer closed and locked the door. Then he looked at him.

“Marvin, there is no one here.”

“But someone could enter!”

“I locked the door Marvin”

“But…” Marvin had gone out of arguments and Whizzer took advantage of this moment to get closer and corned him. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?”

“Don’t.”

“Don´t what, Marvin?”

When he didn’t answered Whizzer kissed him again, this time rougher and Marvin couldn’t help but melt in the kiss. Whizzer knew how to kiss, and he knew that.

He put a knee on between the short one legs gaining a soft moan from him. Whizzer lowered his mouth to kiss his neck and left little bites on it. Marvin’s hands entangled themselves in Whizzer’s mild hair trying but failing to regret every kiss the boy gave him. 

They continued like this for half and hour, when they hardly pulled apart and tidy up their messy appearance Whizzer turned to leave and probably don’t see Marvin ever again. But the short one stopped him by his wrist, and when Whizzer turned to face him he saw big nervous eyes staring at him pleading in secret.

“Are we, uh, are we going to do this again?”

Whizzer wanted to say _“No! This was a one-time thing, I hope you are happy with your pathetic life, see you never!”_ but the words that came out of his mouth were completely different.

“Of course. See you tomorrow.”

Marvin smiled, and Whizzer’s heart skipped a bit. “See you tomorrow.”

Whizzer left the room. He realized in that moment, that he should have said no. That he should have left without saying anything. But he also realizes that if he was given the chance to repeat that moment: He would have said yes again. Because in that moment he realized, that Marvin was going to be his doom. And he was fine with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Btw, I am new in writing on this language, so if you have advice I will gladly listen :D
> 
> Leave kudos and comment if you want to see more! <3


	5. "Miss Goldberg"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin talks with his teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, but this chapter was necessary for Marvin's development and I didn't want to mix it with other events.

_“Holy shit, I’m gay”_ that’s the thought that was on Marvin’s mind all day. The knowledge of it had always been a possibility, but now it was definitely true. He had truly enjoyed Whizzer’s kisses, Whizzer’s touches, Whizzer’s sounds, Whizzer…

He shook his head to clear his mind. Yes, maybe he was gay but that didn’t change the fact that he had a girlfriend. What was he going to do?  Why on hell did God choose him to be a damn faggot?

“MR. MARVIN!”

He jumped at the sound of Miss Goldberg’s voice. She was his favourite teacher since she allowed Marvin to play the main part in the school play. But even if he liked her, he had to admit that she punished students very often, especially for not paying attention. And today Marvin was very distracted.

“You must stay here after class.”

Marvin nodded and sat in his desk while her teacher worked in some papers. They were the only ones in the room.

“Miss Goldberg?”

“Yes, Marvin?” she answered still looking at her papers.

“Can I ask you something?”

The woman nodded absent-minded and Marvin got up and sat in her desk to call her attention.

“If I were different, like in a bad way, and I don’t want to be like that. What should I do?”

He felt like a kid again. He felt helpless and scared. Miss Goldberg raised his head and looked at him through her sunglasses.

“Why the question, Marvin?”

“For nothing in particular”

She looked at her papers with pursed lips and then she responded.

“You’re a good actor, Marvin. Sometimes when you act people can’t tell if you’re being honest or not. Occasionally, when people act their acted feelings become real.”

Marvin felt a pain in his chest. He couldn’t think clearly. Flashbacks started filling his mind. His first kiss with Trina, their first time, when he met Whizzer, his first kiss with Whizzer, joy, Whizzer, Trina, guilt, Miss Goldberg, her glasses, why did she never take them off?

Without realizing, he found himself close to Miss Goldberg taking her glasses out of her face. Her eyes were brown. Her right eye was made of glass.

Miss Goldberg stared at him coldly, and quietly spoke.

“You can leave, Marvin”

  He obeyed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Goldberg doesn't give good advice.
> 
> If you like this please leave kudos and comment!  
> Your support helps me keep writing <3


	6. "A cigarette"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin spends time with Whizzer.

Marvin pretended to be a good boyfriend. He took Trina out in dates, he kissed her, he gave her compliments, and sometimes he slept with her.

Marvin loved Trina. She was a lovely girl. But Marvin lusted for something else. And Whizzer gave him that.

An honest person would have stopped seeing Whizzer- no, a faithful person would do that. An honest person would admit their sexuality and be true to themselves and the others. Shamefully, Marvin was neither honest or faithful.

He continued to see Whizzer, mostly in the chess club. Most of their meetings ended up on lustful kisses, if the time was given, even more.

One evening, they were sitting together on the floor, sweaty and excited about a new pleasure spot the didn’t knew that it even existed. Marvin was rested his head on Whizzer’s shoulder, smiling a bit and blushing hardly. He was happy, kind of relaxed. It was nice.

 “You sweat a lot, didn’t you know?”

Marvin furrowed his eyebrows, of course he had to ruin it.

“And you bite your nails. Asshole.” He chuckled and gave Marvin a half-hug. The short one closed his eyes and suddenly he heard a weird noise.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Whizzer lighting a cigarette. Marvin put a disgusted face.

“You... smoke?”

Whizzer shrugged “I guess, sometimes.” He took a drag of his cigarette and he leaned to kiss Marvin who turned away frowning. “What’s the matter?”

“You are not going to put your disgusting mouth in mine, dumbass.”

“What? I have already put in other places” He put a cocky smile on his beautiful face and Marvin found himself blushing.

“Shup up. I don’t like you to smoke, you will have a disgusting taste.” Marvin stood up and started fixing his pants when he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind. He had thrown away his cigarette.

“What the hell-“

  _Shit_.

 Whizzer was kissing his neck, and that made him forget all the argument. It had only been some minutes and he already missed that feeling. He followed Whizzer behind the bookshelf and unbuckled his pants again. God, who cares about that stupid cigarette? This was good.

Even if smoking wasn’t a big trouble for Marvin anymore, Whizzer stopped buying cigarettes. He wouldn’t admit he did it for Marvin. _It’s healthier_ , he thought. _I was going to stop anyway._

Ha. Of course, he wasn’t changing for Marvin, why would he?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!   
> I have no good excuses.
> 
> If you like this please leave kudos and comment!  
> Your support means a lot to me <3


	7. "On his knees"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with Whizzer makes Marvin decide to take a step.

“The following themes will be on the exam, so you better pay attention to- “

Marvin blocked out what the teacher was saying. He was busy thinking about other things. Things that definitely weren’t Whizzer or his stupid beautiful eyes and lips. He smiled a bit and blushed when he remembered what they were doing in the chess club the previous day, but as soon as he realized he shook his head and tried to think about other things. He was supposed to meet with Trina behind the school today. She said it was important, but it was probably something stupid like a new restaurant to have dates on.

The teacher dismissed the class and Marvin got up of his sit. He walked slowly in direction of the school exit and saw far away Trina sitting under a tree reading a book. It was probably homework assigned by the literature teacher.

Marvin was walking in her direction when he felt a hand pulling his arm and tugging him inside the school again. He was too startled to acknowledge whom the arm was, but as soon as they were inside an empty classroom with the door closed he realized that the mysterious figure was, in fact, Whizzer.

He looked him confused and saw that he had puffy eyes and a red nose. Had he been crying?

“Whizzer, what happened to you-? “

“Shut up and get in your knees”

“What? I have to meet up with Trina, we can do it la- “

“ _Marvin_ , get in your knees. _Please_.”

He had a pleading look in his face. Marvin wanted to hug him, or to stop him and asking what the heck was happening. But Whizzer pleaded again, and Marvin could do nothing but obey.

He got on his knees and unbuckled Whizzer pants, then he looked at him. He sent him a look that said, _“Is this what you really want?”_ but Whizzer just glared at him. Marvin sighed and started his work.

The only thing that was heard in the room was Whizzer’s soft moans. When they finished, they both sat on the floor in silence.

Marvin wanted to ask a million things, but Whizzer was on the verge of tears and just rested his head on Marvin´s shoulder. They were holding hands. They didn’t know who started it, but it felt good. Just like the last time they did it. They couldn’t understand why they enjoyed just holding hands. They feared it, maybe, just maybe, because deep down they knew why.

“Are you okay?” Marvin finally spoke, breaking the silence as it were glass.

After a while, Whizzer nodded.

“Do you need something?” Marvin waited, but an answer didn´t came. When he looked at him, he realized he had fallen asleep. Marvin stared at him. Now that he was asleep, it was apparent how tired Whizzer was. Big bags were under his commonly perfect eyes, it was obvious he had not slept good in a long time.

Marvin wondered why. And he wondered how it would feel to wake up every day to that gorgeous sleeping face.  

And for once, Marvin was sure about something. He didn’t shake the feeling away. He was sure he wanted to be with Whizzer, to wake up to Whizzer, to come home to Whizzer.

And he was going to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Marvin going to finally accept himself? Well, one step at a time.
> 
> Leave kudos and comment if you liked it!   
> Your support means everything to me <3  
> Please leave also advice if you have, it would help me to improve as a writer c:


	8. "A Faint Taste of Heartbreak"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Trina have a talk.  
> Marvin and Whizzer have a talk.  
> Things doesn't go as planned.

“Where were you?” An angry Trina was standing at the entrance of his house. Marvin blinked at her and before he could answer she spoke again. “I was waiting for you. I said it was important”

Oh, right.

After Whizzer woke up, Marvin was too dizzy to remember his meeting with Trina -who had probably left a long time ago-, so he just went home instead.

“I’m sorry Trina I just...”

“You just don’t care, right?”

“W-What?” He had never seen Trina like this. She was always sweet and patient. Maybe this was indeed important.

“It doesn’t matter,” She sighs “I have something to tell you.”

Trina walked into Marvin’s house with a serious look in her face. Maybe this was the moment. Yes, this was definitely the moment.

“I also have something to tell you. Trina, I think we should br.”

“I’m pregnant.”

What? This couldn’t be happening right now. Please, let it be a dream, please.

“Marvin, I’m pregnant.”

Why did she keep saying it? “ _Make her stop, please shut her up”_ Marvin thought. He wanted to scream, to cry, to die. This couldn’t be happening. Marvin was just realizing he was a fucking faggot, and this had to happen. He couldn’t understand it. What had he done wrong? Why did God hate him so much?

He managed to speak one word.

“W-why?”

“Why? There is no why Marvin, we had sex and I’m pregnant. That’s it.”

_“STOP. STOP SAYING IT!”_

“W-we... w-we used protection…” They did, right? Those memories now were blurry. He felt his legs weakened as he blinked to make sure that this was real.

“Yes, Marvin. We did, we used protection. But protection doesn´t always work” Trina looked exhausted. She seemed as she had been all night awake thinking about it.

Marvin couldn´t say anything else. Trina decided to take mercy on the poor guy and leave him to think, she said goodbye and left.

But Marvin was too confused to notice. He sat down at the couch and stared at the wall for what it seemed like hours. When Marvin’s father arrived from work, he told him to go to bed. Marvin obeyed and without having dinner he collapsed at his bed.

He didn’t go to school the following day.

He was perplexed. What was going to happen now? He now had to be with Trina. He would probably have to marry her. What was going to happen with Whizzer? Was he going to leave him? Or was he going to keep be his lover? None of those options seemed good.

It was so exhausting.

Marvin received a visit of Trina that day. They barely talk. Trina just informed him that her father was going to “let” them marry. Ha, what a lovely way to say that they were forced to live together for all of eternity.

He didn’t want to. But what was he going to do? It was his fault. If he had been honest with himself from the start, he would have left Trina before having sex with her.

After a few days passed, Marvin decided to go back to school.

He did his best to pass his tests but stopped going to the chess club. He quitted his presidency. But Whizzer, who had noticed Marvin’s disappearance, found out about this and decided to face him.

Whizzer waited for him at the end of one of Marvin’s classes.

“Marvin!” He called when he came out. Marvin ignored him. Whizzer frowned but followed him. “Are you okay?”

Silence.

“Marvin, answer me asshole.”

Silence.

“Well, I’ll guess I’ll have to follow you until you decide to talk to me” He said it joking, but to be honest, he was really scared. The last time Marvin saw him, he was crying, and they held hands. Maybe that was too much for Marvin. Maybe he didn’t want to see that side of Whizzer. Maybe he didn’t love him as much as he did.

They walked together, Marvin entered an empty classroom and Whizzer followed him. He closed the door and finally Marvin acknowledged Whizzer’s presence.

“We have to end this” And here they are. The words that Whizzer was most afraid of.

“What do you mean?” Whizzer didn’t mean to sound so hopeless, but he did.

“We have to stop doing this.” Marvin didn´t show any emotion on his face and that made Whizzer angry. Why was he the only one who cared about their “relationship”?

“May I know why?” He said it in a daring way, as if trying to pick a fight with him.

“It’s bad.”

Silence.

Anger.

“ _It’s bad?!_ That’s the only thing you’re going to say moron?!”

“Whizzer, _please_ ” Marvin sighed and looked him into his eyes. And Whizzer understood. There was much more. There was so much more to Marvin’s reasons. And he was desperate. Marvin was desperate and hopeless. That last please wasn’t a request, it was a beg. A beg similar to the one Whizzer had said the last time. Marvin was desperate, and Whizzer loved him so much to ask him more questions. But he was so mad, he was so fucking mad because he was desperate too. Desperate for an answer. Desperate to know why the person that he more loved in the world was now leaving him.

Marvin also understood it. So, he told him the truth.

“She’s pregnant.”

“…What?”

“Trina. She is pregnant. We are going to marry.”

Whizzer could have done a lot of things. Slapped him, shouted him, kissed him, beg him to stay. But he did none of those things.

He nodded and walked out of the room. Marvin didn’t need to see his tears. And like that, it was over.

It ended as soon as it started, leaving a faint taste of heartbreak in their mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos and comment!  
> Your support means the world to me and it helps me keep writing <3


	9. "I Remember You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really long wait. I'm sorry. I will finish it soon.
> 
> Enjoy it ~

Eleven years flew by. They didn’t even realize it. They were too busy making their lives and, in Marvin’s case, their lies.

Marvin Cohen had gotten married to his high school sweetheart, and they had had a child. His name, was Jason.

The day Jason was born, Marvin was terrified. He was afraid of all the responsibilities he would have to assume. He thought once his son was born, his life sentence would be set. But all of that changed when he saw him. He was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, and he felt a tremendous love and pride settling in his chest.

Years passed, and he assumed the perfect father role. He tried to be a decent husband and a good father. But something had to happened… of course it had.

~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a lovely Saturday evening in which Trina and Jason (now eleven years old) had gone to Trina’s parents’ house for the weekend. Marvin had decided to stay home to work on some papers he had to present the following Monday.

He had been working all day and was exhausted, so he decided it would be nice to go to a bar to drink some worries away. He drove through the city and stopped at the first place which had the word “alcohol” in its sign.

He got out of the car and entered the bar without making eye contact with anyone. The music was strangely loud and the place smelled like expensive cologne. Marvin sat down and ordered a beer. The bartender nodded and turned back to grab a bottle, in the meantime Marvin took a glance to the rest of the place. It was bright and loud. Many people were dancing and kissing each other. “ _Weird_ ” Marvin simply thought, and thanked the bartender who gave him his beer and a wink.

Marvin didn’t complain when a man sat next to him, maybe a little bit too close, and ordered a pint.

“Hey!” Marvin heard.

“Hey.”

“It’s a great bar, right?” The man tried to make conversation and Marvin sighed.

“I guess, I’ve never been here before”

“A newbie, huh? Don’t worry, this is the best gay bar in the city, or well, the only one” Joked the man at his side. Marvin choked on his beer. “Are you o-”

“Gay bar?!” He asked, maybe a bit much louder than he meant to. He took another look around him and realized that there were only men.

“Hey, are you okay? I’m Whizzer,” Marvin turned around to look at the man and found a confident smile and an extended hand. Marvin felt his heart stop.

He could have recognized that smile anywhere. It was Whizzer. Holy shit, it was Whizzer fucking Brown.

He hesitantly took his hand and shook it.

“I-I’m Marvin,” Suddenly, the smile on Whizzer’s face disappeared. An old memory of pain and heartbreak had slipped back into his mind. But then it was gone.

“Nice to meet you Marvin, want to go to somewhere more private?” Whizzer put on his flirtiest smile and put a hand in his knee. He remembered that was one of his weak spots.

Marvin gasped and nodded astonished. Whizzer got up and guided him to the bar’s bathroom, then locked the door in case someone decided to bother them.

Marvin left the bar that night with messy hair and a sweaty forehead. He hadn’t felt something like that in a very long time.

Going to that bar became a habit.

When they decided the filthy bathroom wall wasn’t enough, they started going to Marvin’s place. Trina usually was in Jason’s baseball matches or in her parents’ house. Marvin took advantage of this to invite Whizzer as often as he could. They never talked about the past. _“Maybe he forgot me,”_ Marvin thought _“There is no need to mention something that he can’t even remember.”_

It was in one of those nights, in which Whizzer was getting up ready to leave, when Marvin broke the usually permanent silence.

“We know each other.” He whispered, afraid that his words could came out as personal.

There was more silence, the only thing heard was the rustling of Whizzer’s pants as he put them on and a soft sigh as he remained still. Marvin was about to repeat his words, thinking that his lover hadn’t heard him.

“I know, Marvin.”

“No, I really mean it. We knew each other before. We- “

“I know, Marvin. It’s not like if I had forgotten you, you know?”

“Oh.”

So, he did remember. That was new.

“Wait, so why did you approach me if you knew who I was?”

“I didn’t know at first. You are different. Older, chubbier.”

“Hey, don’t think you can talk to me like-“Marvin tried to defend himself, offended.

“Oh, shut up. You know it’s true.” Whizzer sighed and gave him a look “You don’t have the right to tell me anything, it wasn’t me who left.”

Marvin left the bed.

“What? You think it’s my fault?! You know I had my reasons!”

“Marvin, fucking your girlfriend and leaving her pregnant it’s your fucking fault. So, yeah. Those reasons that you mention? Aren’t worth a shit.”

Marvin was shocked, he breathed heavily as rage made him close his fists. He walked towards Whizzer and looked him in the eyes with anger, like it was a challenge. He was still shorter than him, and that made him felt inferior.

“Don’t try to blame me, Marvin. You are the only one to blame.” The words came out with poison. The poison that had accumulated when his heart had broken. It was bitter and it hurt like hell.

“You fucking son of a-“Marvin insulted him, but before he could finish he just kissed him. They were angry kisses, desperate. They tasted like poison and heart break. And they loved it.

It became their new thing, fighting before fucking. It turned their sex into challenges, fights. It was more passionate than ever, but it also hurt. Every word they said made them want to cry, but once they kissed each other, it felt as if they were putting a bandage in their wound… Just to rip it off when they were apart.

It wasn’t good. It was painful. But they wouldn’t have changed it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos and comment!  
> Your support means the world to me and it helps me keep writing <3


End file.
